1. Field
This invention relates to exercise machines which have means to resist movements of the user in the performance of exercises.
2. State of the Art
Typical exercise machines now widely in use have a resistance so that a user will suffer an exercise benefit upon the performance of a particular exercise. For example, a motorized treadmill may be used to perform walking or jogging type exercises with the resistance or degree of difficulty varying based on the angle of inclination of the treadmill surface with horizontal. In some models, the user may also adjust the speed of the tread to regulate the exercise.
Stationary exercise cycles similarly have a means to regulate the resistance. That is, many stationary exercise cycles have a rotating flywheel with resistance structure such as a brake to simulate the resistance experienced if one were to pedal a bicycle under actual conditions. By adjusting the resistance, the user can change the degree of difficulty being experienced in causing the flywheel to rotate by pedalling.
Similarly, rowing machines of the type that use a cable connected to a flywheel structure may be operated in a fashion similar to a stationary exercise cycle to vary the degree of resistance or the difficulty of particular exercises. For some users, a coordinated exercise program is desirable in which the hardness or the degree of difficulty of the exercise is varied throughout a selected exercise period such as one half of an hour.
Although adjustments have been available to regulate the hardness or degree of difficulty of a particular exercise, a control system with feedback has not been presented to provide the user with the ability to quantitatively and easily regulate the hardness throughout the course of a particular exercise or from one exercise period to another later exercise period.